


Affection for You and You and You

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Minor Hendery/Yang Yang, Minor Lucas/Dejun, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Secrets, Sleepovers, Talking, Unrequited Love, also hyuck gets straight to the juice when he sees the chance, also love me some minor norenmin but not really, at least I think so, hyucks a bit petty, like most of the plot takes place in the second half, like very subtly, markrenmin (????) cuddling but like as friends, pretending to hate something but actually loving it, the angst is barely there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark likes cuddles and he likes Donghyuck but he doesn't tell anyone directly about either of those facts. At least not until it all goes to shit in one night and Mark doesn't really have that much of a choice. It's not like he would have opposed to tell in the situation he was presented with.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 96





	Affection for You and You and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is me again, this time craving cuddles and friends. If you crave them too this fic will remind you how little you have of both because what I want I write others to have. Okay, I don't want the drama but it wouldn't be that interesting otherwise so it's gotta be there. (Honestly, it was kind of unplanned but nothing ever goes as planned in my stories)
> 
> Also, if you don't like this story please tell me why you don't like it. Is it the plot, my writing, the flow?  
> I'm putting this at the beginning because you might not read it all the way through but especially then I want your feedback. I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over again but I can't learn if no one tells me what I do wrong.

Mark was touchy when he was drunk. It was a known fact among his friends and everyone who ever attended a party with him in attendance. Normally Mark didn’t like it when people touched him which is why his friends totally abused their power when he was drunk. They would purposefully sit right next to him on the couch when he was the only one on it and grin at him smugly when he cuddled up to them. Drunk Mark didn’t mind, he didn’t know what those grins meant but sober Mark did and they meant hours of teasing.

Donghyuck was one of the worst offenders. He was already overly touchy even when Mark would refuse him so he’d totally take advantage of a touchy Mark. Mark would never tell him but he didn’t actually mind cuddling that much when he was sober. It was just that, when he was younger he hadn’t understood why Donghyuck had tried to kiss him again and again, shoving him away whenever he had attempted to. He couldn’t just pull a full 180 and suddenly start liking physical affection.

So Mark kept on pretending to hate Donghyuck’s attempts at smothering him in love and secretly enjoying it.

Ever since Mark had started seeing Donghyuck in another light (read: beginning of middle school) it had become an even more enjoyable experience. Mark might like Donghyuck but he was never going to tell him. People called him oblivious yet none of them saw how helplessly in love he was with his best friend. Even Jaemin who had declared himself the Eros of their group hadn’t noticed anything. Granted, Mark didn’t behave much differently with Donghyuck than he did with anyone else but that didn’t mean he didn’t stare at him as subtly as he could whenever he was able to.

Like right now. His friends had all gathered for a big sleepover to celebrate the beginning of the holidays.

Yukhei and Dejun were sitting in the loveseat, munching on popcorn while probably cuddling under the covers. There was definitely not enough space for the Holy Spirit between them. Neither was it existent between Kunhang and Yangyang who had migrated to the armchair on the side, Yangyang sitting on Kunhang’s lap. Jisung and Chenle had taken the floor, having built some kind of mini blanket fort that nobody dared to touch even though it was obscuring the view for everyone sitting around them. Behind them sat Donghyuck and Jeno, giggling behind their beers and throwing glances in no particular direction (it was definitely Mark’s direction but he tried to ignore that). And lastly Renjun and Mark sat on the smaller couch, not touching in the slightest because they both ‘despised’ physical affection, nursing their own drinks. Renjun had chosen a Mojito while Mark had settled for a Pina Colada. Dejun had taken an interest in mixing cocktails so he had asked them to wish for anything they wanted.

Now, Jaemin still hadn’t arrived because he had to help his mother with the chores but that didn’t stop the rest of them from starting with their movie night.

“Aw man, why didn’t you guys wait for me? You know I love Frozen.”

Jeno’s giggle got louder as Jaemin stepped into the room, first pouting at the TV then at his friends. Next to Mark Renjun rolled his eyes but his huff wasn’t anything if not endeared. Mark shuffled closer to his short friend to sling an arm around his shoulders and lay down his head on Renjun’s. He wasn’t drunk yet but the others didn’t know that. Mark was known to be a lightweight as well which played in his favour when he just wanted some sober cuddles. And Mark knew Renjun didn’t mind physical affection as much as he said he did. The both of them kept to themselves more than the rest of their group but with each other they were the most open. Mark didn’t know when it had started but once Renjun had told him about his feelings for Jaemin they had grown a lot closer, sharing with each other what they’d never tell the others. So Mark knew for sure Renjun might not love it but a cuddle or two didn’t hurt him. So Renjun let him be and completely ignored the jealous look Jaemin threw them.

Again, Mark might be called oblivious but he seemed to be the only one knowing of Jaemin’s crush on Renjun and Jeno. And Mark knew for a fact that not only Renjun but also Jeno liked him back though he didn’t know if they liked each other since Renjun had never brought it up. If any of them ever had any guts to speak up they’d sort it all out, Mark was sure of that.

Jaemin plopped down next to Mark, almost making him spill his drink so Mark set it down on the table carefully. It was still half full but that didn’t stop Mark from pretending he was already buzzed.

“Why don’t you come over here, Min? It’s going to be so cramped over there,” Donghyuck complained with a pout but Mark didn’t want to loose the extra warmth so he latched onto Jaemin before he could even make a move to get up again.

“Noo,” Mark whined as he tightened his grip on Jaemin and Jeno, the softest boy in their entire group, sent half a glare his way. Mark only grinned and threw a leg over Jaemin’s lap. He wasn’t going to let go any time soon. “Jaeminnie needs to stay here.”

Donghyuck huffed and shuffled closer to Jeno in retaliation to Mark’s obvious declaration of war. When Mark was drunk he’d seek out Donghyuck first if there wasn’t anyone else near him who he could smother. For some reason Donghyuck always seemed annoyed or insulted whenever Mark didn’t come to him but to someone else but he never asked what the reason was. Next to Mark Renjun scoffed before putting his drink down as well and leaning against his side, mumbling something about being cold but Mark knew better. He just wanted cuddles as well so Mark cooed before letting go of Jaemin with one arm and reaching around Renjun with it to pull the smaller boy onto his lap. Renjun didn’t complain and Mark grinned into the back of his neck at Jaemin’s dumbfounded look.

“You’re alright with that Junnie?” Jaemin asked and Renjun just shrugged, leaning back into Mark.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Now it was Jaemin’s turn to shrug. He kept looking at Renjun for a while before turning to look at the movie again, immediately bursting into song when Elsa strutted up that mountain. Above Mark Renjun giggled and turned his head to whisper into Mark’s ear, “Isn’t he just so cute?”

Mark hummed and nodded. He might be in love with Donghyuck but he wasn’t blind. Jaemin was handsome by default but he had moments like this were he was cute, a bit childish and sweet. The movie was his favourite so it was only natural for him to be practically glowing. Renjun sighed and continued to stare at Jaemin like some love sick fool though he might as well be. Mark kept his legs in Jaemin’s lap but circled both of his arms around Renjun’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Renjun had become his safety right after Donghyuck since Mark couldn’t really go to Donghyuck to complain about his crush. Though Mark had never explicitly mentioned that his crush was, in fact, Donghyuck he thought Renjun was probably the only one in their entire friend group who had some kind of idea about who Mark was entirely whipped for. Jaemin was a close second but it was just that he was the one who cuddled with Mark even when he was sober. It was mostly just when they had a sleepover and Mark was sleepy so he was ‘vulnerable’ and ‘couldn’t defend himself against the snuggles’. Mark might be sleepy but if he really didn’t want to be touched he’d tell Jaemin. He didn’t need to know that though.

They watched about five other movies and Mark spent half of them debating whether he should go up and cuddle up to Donghyuck instead and leave Renjun and Jaemin alone but Renjun was comfortable and warm in his lap and Jaemin was tracing little patterns on Mark’s knees. It was nice like this, easy if you will. Mark didn’t have to think about how Donghyuck’s hands felt on him and he didn’t have to be cautious of everything he did as to not give away his crush. He was pretty sure Donghyuck was into Jeno anyways with the way his touches lingered and his eyes stayed on him even if the two of them weren’t talking.

“This is getting boring! Let’s play some games!” Chenle shouted when _Titanic_ ended and almost everyone was dozing off or already sleeping. Yukhei was lightly snoring as a droopy eyed Dejun looked at him with the utmost adoration. Yangyang was knocked out cold, curled up in Kunhang’s lap who was scrolling through his phone. _Titanic_ wasn’t exactly his favourite movie. Jaemin had his head on Mark’s shoulder and his hands were slowing down as his eyes slipped closed. Renjun was breathing into Mark’s ear, head at an awkward angle but surprisingly Renjun always said he actually liked to sleep like that. Mark hadn’t believed him until he had seen him sleep with his head hanging over the edge of his bed. Mark himself was halfway into the land of dreams. The only ones who were still fully awake were Chenle, Jisung, Jeno and Donghyuck since not even Chenle’s voice could startle them anymore after years of friendship.

“I don’t wanna wake the other’s up though, Chenle. If you really want to play something please keep it down,” Mark said quietly, careful as to not rouse anyone from their sleep. Chenle saluted and crawled out of the mini blanket fort to look at Jeno and Donghyuck.

“Are you guys down or are you boring like Mark?”

Mark managed an offended gasp but he couldn’t get over there and smack Chenle like he wanted to since Jaemin and Renjun where relying on him for a nice sleep. Donghyuck and Jeno just giggled and climbed down from the couch to sit in front of the two youngest. True to Chenle’s salute they kept pretty quiet, at least quieter than they would normally be. Mark leaned his head on Jaemin’s and observed the four of them, though Donghyuck was the main focus. He seemed a little more prickly today, even before Mark hadn’t chosen him to cuddle. Mark had wanted to talk but he hadn’t found a good timing so now he was left staring at the boy and wondering what was happening.

Mark was pretty sure nothing had happened between them to create the tension but yet there it was and it wasn’t loosening up. Donghyuck seemed a bit distant like he wanted Mark to be close to him but held him at an arm’s distance anyways and that wasn’t normal for the two of them. If anything it was Mark who kept his distance. Before Mark could get deeper into it Jaemin moved his head and mumbled something into his shoulder. Mark ducked his head and removed an arm from around Renjun to stroke a hand through Jaemin’s hair instead.

“Sorry, what did you just say?” Mark whispered, leaning close to Jaemin to make sure he could hear him.

“I want to sleep in a bed,” Jaemin mumbled, clearer this time and Mark hummed to convey that he had heard him.

“Alone?” Mark asked and Jaemin shook his head. He had nightmares sometimes and it was easier for him to calm down when there was someone right next to him. Mark nudged Jaemin to get him to get up and they untangled themselves from each other before Mark carefully manoeuvred Renjun around so that he could pick him up. The four boys still playing games looked up at them. There was something unreadable in both Jeno and Donghyuck’s eyes but Mark chose not to think about it too much.

“I’m going to put these two to bed.”

The others nodded and Mark held onto Renjun, who he was carrying like a front backpack, with one arm so that he could help Jaemin not stumble over anything or anyone while holding his hand. Kunhang got up too, gently shaking Yangyang awake so that they could make themselves comfortable in the guest room. Yukhei and Dejun were already asleep in the love seat since it was spacious enough to comfortably sleep in it.

It didn’t take long to get Jaemin bed ready and forcing him into the pyjamas he had brought. Mark didn’t have the heart to make him brush his teeth in his dazed state so he tucked him into bed right away, Renjun still clinging onto him. Renjun wasn’t exactly a light sleeper so Mark knew it was useless to try to get him to wake up. So he carefully removed Renjun from him and rid him of his pants and socks so that he could sleep in his shirt and underwear. As soon as Renjun was placed down next to Jaemin the younger boy threw an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I wish Jeno was here too,” Jaemin breathed out before he was completely gone. Mark chuckled and shook his head. Even before he fell asleep Jaemin couldn’t help but want to include Jeno. Slowly he trudged back into the living room just to find Chenle and Jisung looking at him with disbelief and maybe a bit of concern in their eyes. Mark was on high alert immediately. They had never looked at him like that and since Donghyuck and Jeno weren’t looking at him at all he was even more suspicious.

“What’s going on here?” he managed to choke out and Chenle glanced at Donghyuck and Jeno while Jisung kept his gaze fixated on him. In the end Chenle settled on a shrug and rammed his elbow into Jisung’s side. The younger boy let Mark go in order to glare at Chenle and rub his side but Mark couldn’t shake the feeling of dread off of him. Still he sat down next to Donghyuck and didn’t miss the way he tensed. Mark felt uncomfortable, knowing he was the cause but he couldn’t exactly ask in front of the others, especially not because it seemed like Donghyuck didn’t want to talk.

“So what are we playing?”

Chenle went on to explain the game they were about to play but Mark only listened with half an ear. Next to him Donghyuck’s rigid figure didn’t move and it worried him. Just as they were beginning the game Mark saw Jeno nudge Donghyuck and the latter turned in Mark’s direction, though he still wasn’t looking at him. He almost sounded like he was about to cry when he asked, “Can you come outside with me for a bit?”

Mark nodded immediately and shot up, glad at the opportunity that presented itself. Donghyuck followed soon after but he wasn’t even half as enthusiastic as Mark as he led the way through the hallway and all the way out to the porch as Mark followed him. In the soft light of the streetlamps Donghyuck looked extremely sad and maybe a little angry. Concerned Mark stepped closer and put a tentative hand on Donghyuck’s arm.

“Are you okay, Hyuck?” he asked and to his surprise Donghyuck slapped his hand away and distanced himself from Mark. He looked at Mark with something resembling hurt, devastation, rage, to be honest Mark wasn’t exactly sure. He didn’t know what he had done to make Donghyuck feel like that, to make him _reject_ his touch. Never in his life Mark would have thought the day would come on which Donghyuck wouldn’t let Mark touch him.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck hissed and Mark physically recoiled. The emotions in Donghyuck’s eyes were bleeding into his words. But what really threw him off was Donghyuck’s follow-up question.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriends?”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slightly, not understanding what Donghyuck was saying. His boyfriends? What was Donghyuck thinking? Why was he so upset in the first place? What did Mark do wrong?

“I don’t understand. I don’t have any boyfriends. What are you talking about?”

Donghyuck scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He rolled his eyes and that hurt even more than being rejected. Mark and Donghyuck had never been in any real major fights. Even if they were mad at each other it would come down to screaming at each other and then making up an hour later. They had never acted defensive with each other, had never tried to make the other feel bad by using their body language but that was what Donghyuck was doing right now. Mark blinked rapidly, trying to find the moment he had made Donghyuck mad enough to act like that.

“So Renjun and Jaemin aren’t your boyfriends?” Donghyuck asked in such a condescending way Mark felt his heart clench. “Keep lying to me and you won’t for the life of you be able to get me back ever again.” He actually believed it. Donghyuck actually believed Mark was dating Renjun and Jaemin. Mark shook his head, raising his hands as if to show that he was of no harm.

“I don’t know where you got the idea of those two being my boyfriends but I promise you they’re not.” Mark looked into Donghyuck’s eyes as he said it, trying to convey the statement with the utmost sincerity. “I’m not lying to you, Hyuck,” he continued. “I’d never lie to you about anything like that, okay? If I had a boyfriend you’d know even before my parents. Especially if he was any of our friends. I promise you Hyuck, I _promise_ I’m not dating anyone.”

Donghyuck still looked at Mark with doubt in his eyes but his stance relaxed a little as his arms fell back to his sides. Mark slowly lowered his arms as well, keeping a close eye on Donghyuck. He wanted the younger boy to explain why he had thought Renjun, Jaemin and Mark were in a relationship and he wanted him to tell him why it was so upsetting in his eyes. Sure, normally you’d want your best friend to tell you when they’re in a relationship but you wouldn’t be that mad when finding out they didn’t tell you. When Mark didn’t receive an explanation but a silent Donghyuck he took it upon himself to ask him, “Why-“ He cleared his throat. His voice had come out raspier than he had expected. “Why did you think we were dating?”

Donghyuck averted his eyes, looking at his mother’s flowers instead of Mark. He didn’t answer for what felt like years but was probably only a few seconds.

“You were distancing yourself.” Mark made an affronted noise but Donghyuck held a hand up and Mark kept his mouth shut. “You were spending more time with Renjun or Jaemin or both and you were leaving me behind. I don’t think you even noticed. Sure, you texted me like always and you hung out with me but you were always somewhere else mentally. You’d not notice when I asked you something or you would stop talking halfway through a sentence with a far away look in your eyes. At first I thought it was the exams but then you walked right past me one day to greet Renjun instead.

“And I admit he looked like shit that day but normally you would at least acknowledge me. So you were spending more time with the two of them and you became touchier with them as well. I know you weren’t drunk earlier, Mark. Not even you get drunk that fast. You were completely sober and yet you still cuddled with Renjun and wanted Jaemin to stay with you. The three of you fit better together than I would have imagined and the thought of you dating but not telling me was so infuriating. I’m your best friend for fuck’s sake! You’re supposed to tell me everything, especially if it has anything to do with you dating anyone.

“I was mad at you for keeping you relationship secret, for not trusting me enough and abandoning me along the way,” Donghyuck ended and Mark wanted to envelop him in the biggest hug and tell him he’d never do that to Donghyuck. So he did just that. He opened his arms wide and pulled Donghyuck into a hug, making the younger boy almost stumble.

“I’m so sorry, Hyuck,” Mark mumbled into his hair and he squeezed him for emphasis. “I didn’t realize I was neglecting you so much. Lately I’ve just had a lot to talk about with Renjun and the exams _were_ stressing me out. I’d never ignore you on purpose, I promise. Actually, I don’t mind being touchy but I thought I couldn’t just change from one day to another so I kept up the pretence of not liking it even though I knew you were at least a little hurt by my rejection. I’m so so sorry and I know stuff like that isn’t easy to excuse so I don’t expect you to forgive me right away. I was such a shitty friend to you. I never should’ve made you feel that way. I trust you with all my heart and I’d never ever abandon you.” Mark squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Donghyuck even closer. “I am really so sorry. I’ll do anything to make you feel appreciated again.”

Donghyuck stirred in Mark’s arms, slowly relaxing and winding his arms around Mark’s middle. And Mark thought that was that until he heard a little sniffle and felt Donghyuck shaking in his arms. Shocked, he pulled back and was looking right at a crying Donghyuck. The younger boy let go of Mark and pawed at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop. Mark pulled him right back into a hug, smoothing his hand over Donghyuck’s back and telling him to let it all out. Donghyuck wailed then and buried his face in Mark’s neck, gripping at the back of his sweater with force Mark never expected him to have.

It lasted longer than Mark had thought it would. When Donghyuck finally detached himself from Mark his eyes and cheeks were red and his face all puffed. His nose was runny and Mark offered him a tissue. Donghyuck took it and blew his nose a few times before chucking the tissue into the nearby trash can.

“Do you feel better now?” Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded before gesturing towards the bench in front of the house. They both sat down on it and Mark let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding until now. Donghyuck wasn’t mad anymore, at least not as much as he had been before but now Mark felt like shit for making Donghyuck feel the way he did. Donghyuck, his best friend, basically the _love of his life_. Mark couldn’t believe he had been so caught up in Renjun’s feelings and problems he had completely shut out Donghyuck.

They sat in silence for a bit as they looked out onto the street. There was still something Donghyuck wanted to say, Mark could feel it, but he wouldn’t push him. It wasn’t his place, not now, not ever. So he waited for Donghyuck to open his mouth on his own terms.

“You said you’d do anything to make me feel appreciated again but I doubt you actually mean it.”

Mark stifled a laugh and turned to look at Donghyuck who was still looking at the street. He was sure he’d do anything just to make Donghyuck happy, no matter if it hurt himself or not. If Donghyuck asked him right now to leave his life and never return he would do just that. Mark realised, with startling clarity, that he’d even be happy to do so. It may hurt but if it made Donghyuck happy then Mark would be happy too.

“No, I actually mean it. If you asked me to never eat watermelon ever again I would do it.”

At that Donghyuck gaped at Mark before breaking into a fit of giggles at Mark’s completely serious face. He rolled his eyes again but this time with a small smile on his face, before replying, “I’m not that cruel.”

Mark chuckled and threw an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. Donghyuck melted into the touch, like his limbs all turned into jelly and Mark’s stomach did weird little flips. Goddamn that felt good.

“If I tell you right now what I want you to do you have to promise not to see me any different, okay? And you’re allowed to say no to what I’m about to ask you,” Donghyuck finally said and Mark nodded. Donghyuck moved away from him to the other side of the bench and turned his body towards Mark fully so Mark did the same. It seemed pretty serious with the way Donghyuck’s mouth was set into an almost straight line.

“I want to date you.” Again Donghyuck held his hand up to stop Mark from interrupting him. “It isn’t on a whim or anything, I’ve had feelings for you for forever and I’m not exaggerating here. I don’t even remember a time where I didn’t love you. And I know love seems like a strong word for people our age but I don’t know how else to describe it. When I came to the conclusion that you were dating Jaemin and Renjun I hurt. I hurt a lot but I wanted you to be happy so I didn’t say anything. It hurt me even more when you didn’t tell me anything because it made me feel like I meant less to you than I wanted to. Of course being your best friend isn’t exactly what I have in mind either but it’s better than being ignored in favour of a relationship.

“So, if you want to too, I would like to date you. You don’t have to say yes and we can pretend like this never happened but I just want you to know.”

It was Mark who gaped at Donghyuck this time. “But, but I thought-“ he stammered, opening his mouth before gathering his thoughts. Donghyuck tilted his head. “I thought you liked Jeno,” Mark blurted out and Donghyuck blinked at him before breaking into full-blown laugher. Mark was confused, how did Donghyuck like _him_ if he was all lingering touches and looks with Jeno? He voiced as much to Donghyuck but the younger only laughed even harder.

When he calmed down and swiped the tears away from his eyes he finally had the time to answer, “Jeno is like my second best friend. I kept looking at him because otherwise I would have looked at you. I don’t know what lingering touches you are talking about but I promise you I’ve never felt more than platonic feelings for Jeno. It wouldn’t have worked out anyways, Jeno already likes someone else.”

Donghyuck stopped and then looked at Mark with wide eyes. “Do _you_ like someone else?”

Mark shook his head. “I only like you.”

“You like me?”

A nod.

“As in, you want to date me too?”

Another nod.

“What the fuck,” Donghyuck whispered, glancing away sideways, something he did when he was genuinely confused. Mark huffed a choked up laugh and Donghyuck looked up at him again.

“I can’t believe we like each other but both thought the other liked someone else. You even though I had two boyfriends! Two! God, we’re so dumb,” Mark grumbled into his hands and Donghyuck laughed again, a bit more tame this time. When Mark raised his head to make sure he wasn’t having some kind of dream Donghyuck was looking back at him with warm eyes and a small smile.

“So you want to date me too?” Donghyuck asked and Mark nodded. Immediately Donghyuck was pressed against his side, his arms sneaking around Mark’s waist.

“I’m never letting you go now. I’ve waited too long for this to do that. Prepare for a time with every second filled with me.”

Mark laughed quietly and carded his hands through Donghyuck’s hair.

“I can’t believe we were so fucking stupid,” he whispered and Donghyuck nodded in agreement. They were silent after that, just enjoying each other’s presence and the silence of the night. Just as the clock struck 4 a.m. and the church bells kicked in something came to Mark’s mind. Two things actually.

“If I ever make you feel neglected again you need to tell me. You can’t bottle it up, alright? No secrets between us if they’re about us.”

Donghyuck nodded at Mark’s statement and glanced up at him. “I promise I’ll be vocal about any concerns I have in our relationship, okay?”

Mark nodded with finality. First thing down, now on to the next one.

“Also, if you deem for it to be okay to tell me, can you tell me who Jeno likes?” he asked and Donghyuck hummed but didn’t answer so Mark just assumed he wasn’t going to tell him and Mark respected that. It wasn’t his place to hear about Jeno’s crush from a third person. But Donghyuck surprised him when he answered a little later, “It’s Jaemin and Renjun. Also a factor for me to be mad at you.”

Mark made a sound of acknowledgement. He had known about Jaemin anyways, he’d just wanted to know if Renjun was involved in there somewhere too. Now he just had to find out if Renjun liked Jeno too. If Donghyuck had thought Mark, Renjun and Jaemin were dating Jeno surely did as well. Now that he thought about it, it had probably been why Jisung and Chenle had looked at him like that earlier.

Mark wound his arms around Donghyuck’s middle and lifted the boy up to seat him in his lap and cuddle into his back. He thought about how to voice his thoughts but settled on just telling it how it was.

“If Renjun likes Jeno as well we’re going to have to set the three of them up. I already know Jaemin likes the both of them and Renjun likes Jaemin so I’m not too worried. If we’re lucky they’ll be a throuple by the end of the day.”

Donghyuck only let out a low grumble of acknowledgement that turned into a slight purr as Mark nosed at his neck and then nuzzled it. He chuckled but turned around in Mark’s lap to hug him back.

“You’re just as affectionate as me, even when you’re sober,” he grinned into Mark’s hair and Mark scoffed.

“I never said I wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I wanted to add the tag 'mark: *chillin* hyuck: listen here you little bitch-' but they wouldn't let me because of the asterisk :(  
> Now back to our regularly (regular, huh) scheduled program:  
> If I even got half as many cuddles as Mark did in this fic I would be happy for at least a week but alas I am not and I needed this fic to escape my cuddle feelings. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt but if you have any kind of critisism (Though constructive one would be nice) or compliment (my favourite, I Stan) I'll gladly receive it.


End file.
